


Now and in time

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s5 Codas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long a sacrifice<br/>Can make a stone of the heart.<br/>O when may it suffice?</p><p>from W.B. Yeats's "<a href="http://community.livejournal.com/deux_mille_mots/12108.html#cutid1">Easter 1916</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and in time

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Interrupted coda. Written for prompt 19 of my [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/) [table](http://latentfunction.livejournal.com/349450.html); previous codas are also linked in that post. Title from W.B. Yeats.

Dean took them down the highway until the sun started rising, stopping only to get coffee and fries when they passed a twenty-four hour burger place. They started passing motels as they came closer to whatever town was next, whichever way Dean had pointed them, but they didn't pull into one until the sun was coming up behind them.Dean headed into the room first and dropped his bags on the bed closest to the door before continuing into the bathroom. He left the door open as he turned the water on, but he hadn't so much as looked at Sam when he went in, and Sam didn't know if he was supposed to take that as an invitation or not. He followed him anyway.

Dean had only turned on the light over the tub and the rest of the room was dark. Sam could see him silhouetted through the curtain, with his face tipped into the spray and his hands by his sides. Sam cleared his throat and Dean glanced over, then went back to looking at the wall. Sam hesitated for a moment and stripped down as well.When Sam climbed in, Dean looked over his shoulder, shrugged, and stepped to the side, so Sam could squeeze under the water. He didn't move while Sam washed his hair, or rubbed leftover shampoo suds over his body in place of soap, but when Sam turned to face him, Dean cut his eyes towards the curtain and made to step out.

"Hey." Sam wrapped a hand around Dean's wrist. He didn't hold on very tightly, but he didn't let go when Dean tugged, either.

"Hmm?" Dean swayed towards the outside of the tub, but he didn't try to get out again, and Sam held on to him well enough that he didn't fall, either.

"That, that thing." Sam let go of his wrist and shrugged. "That the nurse did."

"That the wraith did, you mean."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to face the spray. "Whatever. Never mind." He ran his hands over his face and his hair, slicking it back, and then let the water just beat down on his chest. He kept waiting for Dean to push the curtain aside and get out, but after a moment, Dean stepped closer. He put his hands on Sam's hips and leaned up to rest his chin on Sam's shoulder.

"What thing?" he said. Sam shrugged, and Dean bit his neck. "Tell me."

"You are such an asshole, you know that?"

"Now that's an interesting choice of words, if you're talking about what I'm pretty sure you're talking about." He pulled Sam to the side a little so he could press himself against Sam's hip instead of flush against his back, and cupped one ass cheek in his hand. He didn't prod, didn't squeeze, didn't do anything but hold on, but Sam shivered and bit his lip. "This?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't know how his voice would sound right now, so he just nodded.

Dean stretched up further, digging his chin into Sam as he looked down the front side of his body, to where his cock was twitching and hardening up at nothing more than Dean's hand on his ass. Dean hummed, so that Sam could feel the vibrations of his throat against his shoulder, and then shifted further, to thrust his cock slowly against Sam's side. He wrapped his free hand around Sam's dick and shifted his other hand to slide a finger down Sam's crack.

Sam shivered and turned his head, to lean their foreheads together. Dean grinned at him, out of focus, and Sam grabbed his wrist just to have something to hold.

Dean rubbed softly, going further with each stroke of his finger, until he was pressing gently over Sam's hole. "Who all's done this to you before?"

"No one." Sam closed his eyes. Dean snorted but didn't interrupt. "The wraith. Other medical people, stuff." He paused, and Dean pressed slightly harder, making Sam gasp. "Jess. And me, some."

"Mmm hmm." He started rubbing circles over Sam's hole, pressing until the tip of his finger edged inside. Sam took a deep breath and let his mouth fall open, and Dean started stroking his cock as well. It burned a little, going with nothing but water from the shower, but Sam knew enough about this to focus on the hand on his cock — and it looked like Dean knew what he was doing, too, to have given Sam that distraction right away.

He breathed through it until Dean's finger was snug inside him. Sam could feel the rest of his hand underneath him, brushing up against his balls, and when he started rocking his hips, Dean rubbed gently.

"We don't have anything to do this right," Dean said, and sped his hand on Sam's dick. "So this'll have to cut it for now."

"Seriously?" Sam didn't buy that — he knew they had to have lotion, ointment, sunscreen, _something_ that would work.

"Not in the tub," Dean said. "Already used the conditioner."

"All of it?" Sam glanced around and, yeah, the tiny bottle was empty. "Oh my god, you jerk, I can't believe you already —" But then Dean pulled his finger out just slightly and pressed down on Sam's prostate in time with his strokes over Sam's cock, and from there, Sam was too busy thrusting back and forth between Dean's hands to do anything but moan and come.

Dean left his finger inside Sam's ass as he got his other hand on his own dick, and Sam clenched down involuntarily on him as he kept coming down. Dean gasped each time until finally Sam did it on purpose, bearing down as hard as he could, until Dean cursed into his shoulder and came all over Sam's hip. His hand was still tucked up close to Sam's body, and he could feel him trembling up until the point he kissed Sam's shoulder and pulled carefully out.


End file.
